It is a Real Love or is it Just a Joke
by Dwelve
Summary: Hermione a tous ce qu'elle voulait, de bonnes notes, un meilleur ami adorable et un petit ami qu'elle convoitait depuis toujours. Seulement, quelque chose lui manquait, chose que son petit ami ne lui apportait pas. Et dans ce cadre de vie une personne apparut à notre Gryffondor. Une personne qu'Hermione pensait connaitre, que toutes ces années n'était qu'une mise en scène.
1. Chapitre 1

Essoufflé, Ron se reposa à côté d'elle. Il avait été doux, comme à chaque fois. Hermione se releva et se rhabilla.

\- Désolée mais je vais devoir aller travailler une heure ou deux à la bibliothèque, devoir de potions oblige. Un jour tu devrais en faire autant, tu aurais peut-être une bonne note qui sais. Dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Il lui tira la langue et déposa un doux bisou sur ses lèvres encore chaudes. Hermione sortit de la chambre et partit en direction de la bibliothèque.

Cette fois encore Ron avait été trop doux, presque amical ! Elle se demandait s'il était comme ça avec Lavande, vu qu'elle avait été la première. Dès qu'il passait « aux choses sérieuses » il s'appliquait un peu trop, comme si il ne voulait pas la casser, mais peut-être qu'elle voulait se casser pour une fois. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles, elle n'avait eu que deux orgasmes, vu le nombre de fois qu'ils l'avaient fait, ce n'était pas normal. Aux souvenirs d'Hermione, Harry n'avait pas ce problème.

Harry et Hermione avaient couchés ensemble au moment où ils se sont mis avec Ginny et Ron, sachant bien qu'ils avaient déjà tous les deux vécu leurs premières fois.

Aujourd'hui les choses avaient bien changé, Harry et Ginny n'étaient plus ensemble et Hermione se demandait si elle aimait Ron. Question qui la tourmentait nuit et jour. Une fois elle ne le supportait plus, et une autre elle ne se voyait pas sans lui.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde ce soir à la bibliothèque, mais Hermione trouva quand même une table vide dans un coin isolé où personne ne la verrait. Elle sortit ses affaires et commença à travailler. Après plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un vint l'embrasser dans le cou après avoir enlevés les jolies petites bouclettes brunes de celui-ci. _Ron a enfin trouvé la bonne solution._ Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Elle sentait ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre sa peau. Elle aimait ça. Mais une odeur qu'elle connaissait bien vint lui titiller le nez. MALFOY ! Elle ouvrit vite les yeux et s'éloigna du garçon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? cria Hermione, stupéfaite par l'attitude désinvolte de ce dernier.

Hermione et Malfoy eurent le droit à un gros « Chut ! » de Mme Pince.

\- Je t'embrasse le cou, ça ne se voit pas ? Dit-il avec satisfaction.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle prit donc ses affaires pour pouvoir repartir. Ne voyant aucune réponse de la Gryffondor, Malfoy continua :

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy, va te trouver une autre occupation loin de moi.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que toi.

\- Va voir Pansy, elle sera combler ce « besoin ».

\- Elle a déjà quelqu'un Granger, met toi à la page.

Il avait toujours le dernier mot, ce qui pouvait énerver particulièrement Hermione. Quoi qu'elle aurait pu dire de plus, il trouverait mieux de toute façon. Alors elle partit en vitesse pour ne pas avoir à continuer cette conversation avec lui.

Elle ne savait ce qu'il avait en ce moment mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait des coups dans le même genre, mais ça n'était jamais aller plus loin qu'une caresse volée en la croisant dans un couloir ou dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant, Hermione en était sûr, Malfoy avait une intention derrière la tête. Mais laquelle ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione trouva une salle de classe vide. Elle s'y installa et se remit dans ses révisions, mais quelque chose la tourmentait… Elle sentait encore les lèvres chaudes de Malfoy posées sur son cou et elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher cette partie. _Il était tellement… Non. Non, arrête ma pauvre fille, Malfoy est ton ennemi depuis l'entrée à Poudlard. Et puis, c'est un mangemort ! Mais un mangemort terriblement attirant est sachant très bien embrasser dans le cou…_

Plusieurs questions tournaient dans la tête de la jolie brune. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par Malfoy ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Et la question qui, elle, n'était pas nouvelle : aimait-elle vraiment Ron ? Elle se posait les deux premières, car depuis qu'il avait commencé ce petit manège, elle s'était surprit à l'observer plus que la normal, à même le trouvé attirant, ou sexy. La dernière question lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques semaines déjà. Je crois que je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui. Il n'est pas la personne que je cherche, il n'est pas cet homme avec qui je me sens en sécurité. En effet, pour la sécurité elle repasserait. Il y a deux jours, Ronald l'avait appelé en criant, car il y avait une petite araignée sous la table de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Mais pourquoi alors, elle avait l'impression que certaines fois, il lui était indispensable ? C'était la question à un million de gallions !

A l'heure du repas, Hermione sortit de sa petite salle pour retourner avec Harry, Ron et les autres Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'installa comme d'habitude à côté de Ron, en face d'Harry. Ce dernier lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle prit peur. _Et si Harry nous avait surpris dans la bibliothèque et qu'il l'avait déjà dit à Ron._ Hermione regarda immédiatement la tête que Ron faisait et il lui sourit. Si Harry était au courant alors il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron. Elle remettait son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et elle put lire sur ses lèvres : « Depuis quand Ron te fais des suçons ? »

Hermione prit quelques longues secondes pour comprendre de quoi parlais son ami, Malfoy ! Doucement, elle prit son écharpe pour la replacer autour de son cou à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé, espérant que les autres n'aient pas remarqués. En la replaçant, elle croisa un regard satisfait, Malfoy se trouvait juste en face d'elle, derrière Harry. Il se caressait la lèvre inférieure avec son index, un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Hermione avait envie de se cacher dans une petite boîte très loin de tout ce petit monde.

De tout le repas, elle sentit le regard insistant de Malfoy sur elle, mais elle l'évita. A la fin, elle se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre, si bien qu'elle en oublia Ronald. Cette année, Hermione était Préfète en Chef, ce qui lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir, c'était un de ses objectifs à accomplir à Poudlard. Cependant, le plaisir fut de courte durée. Son homologue de chez Serpentard était Malfoy. Chez Serdaigle, c'était Padma Patil, et Hannah Abbott chez Poufsouffle. Et cerise sur le gâteau, pour rassembler les maisons, Dumbledore n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de mettre un dortoir commun à tous les Préfets en Chefs. Cela voulait dire qu'Hermione devait partager ses soirées avec Padma, Hannah ET Malfoy. Heureusement pour elle, elle faisait ces rondes avec Hannah. Pauvre Padma ! Au niveau des dortoirs, il y en avait un pour les filles, avec une salle de bain, et un pour les garçons, enfin le garçon cette année, avec une salle de bain, il y avait bien évidement une salle Commune aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard et La Salle de Bain des Préfets, mais elle n'était pas souvent utilisée, de peur de voir Malfoy arriver nu.

Une fois rentrée, elle fila sous la douche, personne n'était encore remonté du diner. Elle avait besoin d'un moment rien qu'à elle, de calme et relaxant, sans que quelqu'un ne puisse la déranger, et surtout pour ne penser à rien. Mais ce calme ne dura pas très longtemps, quelqu'un frappait à sa porte. Elle se mit en serviette et alla ouvrir. C'était Patil qui lui dit gentiment qu'elle s'était permis de laisser entrer Ron dans la Salle Commune car il avait à lui parler. Hermione, toujours vêtue d'une serviette, alla chercher Ron et le fit entrer dans le dortoir des filles avec l'autorisation de Padma et Hannah. Il entra et il lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu es partie si vite ce soir ?

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien, en plus je n'ai pas pu réviser correctement à la bibliothèque cette après-midi.

Ron compris. Il l'embrassa tendrement et reparti. Mais en sortant de la chambre, quelqu'un les troubla :

\- Et ben dit donc, ce soir ça n'a pas duré longtemps Weaslaid ! Tu as perdu tes facultés ou quoi ? S'exclama Malfoy qui eut le droit à des regards noirs venant de ses trois homologues féminins.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'après cinq fois dans la journée, il faut bien que je me repose ! Je n'arrive pas à suivre son rythme, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

Hermione n'aimait pas mentir comme ça, mais elle était contente en voyant la tête de Malfoy qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit elle qui réponde. Elle embrassa Ron à pleine bouche, et il lui susurra à l'oreille « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre avec lui, moi qui au début était un peu jaloux de ta position de Préfète en Chef, aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus ». Puis il partit.

Hermione re-rentra dans sa chambre, mais au moment de fermer sa porte à clé, une ombre passa devant elle. Il se trouvait juste derrière elle. Cette ombre ferma le dortoir à l'aide d'un sort et elle regarda droit dans les yeux. On pouvait entendre derrière la porte une Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle crier après Malfoy.

\- Alors comme ça Weaslaid te fait l'amour cinq fois par jour ?

\- Oui. Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? Tu veux bien partir maintenant !

\- Je voudrais qu'il me donne des conseils…

Cette phrase était pleine de sous-entendu douteux. Ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

\- Bon c'est quand tu veux Malfoy ! dit-elle en pensant qu'il allait partir.

Le Roi des Serpentards la prit aux mots, mais pas dans sa pensée. Il s'approcha d'elle, si proche, qu'elle était collée au mur. Il ne la touchait pas, mais il sentait les battements de son cœur, contre son torse, se ralentir. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient gris orage presque noirs, ils exprimaient le désir qui était en lui. Ceux de la jeune femme étaient marrons clairs, ils montraient la peur et la surprise qu'elle éprouvait. Hermione brisa le silence après de longues secondes :

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça !

\- Si tu insistes, je pars. Mais si tu as besoin. Tu sais où est ma chambre.

Malfoy l'embrassa dans le cou mais avec sa main gauche effleura sa peau nue et sa serviette. Mais il s'arrêta au bout de celle-ci. Il arrêta en même temps de l'embrasser et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Il descendit encore sa main juste pour retrouver un contact avec la peau d'Hermione. Elle frissonna. Il sentit sa peau se transformée en chair de poule, ce qui le fit sourire. Il lui vola un baiser et reparti aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant derrière lui une Hermione troublée.

Après avoir répondu à l'interrogatoire d'Hannah et Padma par de vagues réponses, Hermione repensa au comportement du Serpentard. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Pour faire du mal à Ron ? A elle ? Pour s'amuser ? Mais le problème pour Hermione était tout autre : elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Ce demandant quel serait son prochain comportement, et s'il continuerait ? Enfaite, au fond d'elle, elle voulait qu'il continu. Elle avait envie de revivre ses mains sur sa peau nue, son baiser, certes volé, mais excitant.

Soudain, elle eut une idée, et si elle aussi jouait _? Adieu, la petite fille toujours studieuse, bonjour la Hermione 2.0, la vraie moi !_ Sur ces pensées, la lionne tomba dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain midi, en se baladant dans les couloirs pour aller voir Ron et Harry dans le réfectoire, car Hermione était allée à la bibliothèque, la rouge et or se demanda quelle stratégie elle allait utiliser pour jouer avec le vert et argent tout en faisant attention à Ron. Et puis zut ! On verra au moment venu.

En s'installant en face d'Harry, elle comprit qu'ils parlaient de choses importantes.

\- Et toi Hermione, tu en penses quoi ? Pour toi quelle est la chose qu'un homme peut faire pour que tu en conclue qu'il t'a trompé et que rien n'ira plus loin entre vous ?

Hermione resta bouche bée. Pourquoi parlait-il de ça ? Harry savait-il quelque chose ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Cela dépend du contexte… Pourquoi c'est quoi vous ?

Elle essayait de changer la discussion. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop savoir l'opinion de Ron à ce niveau là…

\- Pour moi la même chose que toi, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin qui disait qu'il ne lui avait pas posé la question pour rien.

\- Pour moi, fit Ron, à partir du moment où elle embrasse, c'est mort.

Oh, oh … Je suis désolée Ron, mais je crois alors que je t'ai trompé et en plus pas avec m'importe qui ! Avec ton pire ennemi.

Elle sentit un coup un vent glacial qui la fit frissonner et mécaniquement regarda en direction de la place de Malfoy. Il était là, assis, la regardant. Hermione se demanda s'il écoutait leur conversation ! Il avait le regard chaud, brûlant même, mais la Gryffondor ne voulut pas savoir brûlant de quoi. Elle décida donc de partir le plus loin possible de lui.

Elle marchait vite dans les couloirs, elle rentra dans une petite pièce pensant que personne n'allait la trouver. Elle commença à reprendre ses esprits. Le bruit de la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle s'ouvrit lentement, puis se referma.

\- Ecoute Mal…

En se retournant, elle vit son regard. Il était noir, comme la veille, et ne put continuer sa phrase. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ce dernier.

\- Alors Granger, comme ça, tu trompes ton copain ? Qui aurai cru que la célèbre Hermione Granger tromperait son Weasmoche un jour. Lavande en serait ravie, elle pourrait retrouver son Ron-Ron. Et cela pourrait faire en peu de distraction à Poudlard !

Hermione n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, elle était hypnotisée par sa bouche. Hermione avait envie de la bouche de Draco sur son corps, n'importe où, mais sur elle. Draco s'arrêta de parler. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il la collait. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? lança-t-elle avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Sans bouger, il dit :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce « secret ». Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi, princesse ? Dire à tout le monde que la célèbre Hermione Granger est une Sainte Nitouche ? Ou…

Sans un mot de plus, Hermione le gifla. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas insulté, ça devait lui manquer, se dit-elle. Cependant, Malfoy ne dit rien, ce qui étonna la Gryffondor. Il se contenta juste d'approcher sa main de la joue de la rouge et or. Celle-ci prit peur et se crispa. Mais Malfoy lui caressa juste la joue, il le fit même avec tendresse. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais au début rien ne sortit. Il sourit donc. Puis reprit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas princesse, je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi. Je l'ai mérité. Bon je vais prendre la décision pour nous deux alors… Je ne vais pas en parler mais il faudra me remercier…

Il avait son sourire satisfait qui plaisait tellement à la lionne. Il se colla encore plus à elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle baissa donc la tête. Il lui caressa le visage une seconde fois, mais cette fois ci, sa main descendit plus bas. Elle frôla son bras, ce qui fit frissonner la rouge et or. Le Serpent déposa un tendre baiser sur son front puis repartit.

Mais comment tu fais ma pauvre fille ?! Tu aimes Ron et tu le trompes ! Et le pire c'est que tu aimes ça ! Tu aimes quand il y a cette tension entre vous, ce désir encore inassouvi. Tu aimes lorsqu'il a ses mains sur toi. Tu aimes quand il te fait frissonner parce que cela te rends vivante. Est-ce possible d'être attirée par un être aussi malfaisant de Draco Malfoy ? C'est bon je suis folle… Mais attend ! Il ne t'a pas fait des presque excuses ? « Je l'ai mérité. » A première vu cela ressemblait à des excuses, mais venant de Malfoy… Je ne sais pas… Il ne s'excuse jamais !

Hermione repris son souffle et ses idées. Mais pour l'instant c'était cours de potions avant tout. Et avec les Serpentard, non mais il me suit partout ou quoi ?!

Hermione arriva en même temps que Ron et Harry. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent côte à côte. La porte claqua et Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons, enfin vous allez, préparer une Amortentia un peu particulière. Contrairement à l'Amortentia traditionnelle qui vous « montre » la personne que vous aimez, celle-ci va vous « montrer » la personne que vous désirez.

\- Mais Monsieur ce n'est pas dans le programme ! Et en plus ce type de potion ne pourra pas nous être utile, s'exclama Neville.

\- Monsieur Londubat, vous ai-je autorisé à parler ? Non ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! 10 points en moins à Gryffondor.

Tout le monde savait bien que Rogue aimait mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne le regardait pas. De plus le trio l'avait entendu un soir, voyant Hermione et Ron, dire qu'il en avait marre de voir tous ses couples en train de s'embrasser.

\- De plus, continua le professeur, Mr Londubat, ce n'est pas parce que vous avait eu des bonnes notes en botanique, que vous devez vous prendre pour Miss Granger en potion.

Les rires partirent de tous les côtés de la salle de classe. Même les Gryffondors s'étaient mis à rire. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione que ça ne faisait pas rire. Elle lança un regard noir à Harry et Ron. Le premier essaya de s'arrêter, mais le second repartit de plus belle.

Tout le monde savait bien que cette potion était difficile. Ils se mirent donc tous au travail très vite. Cette potion se faisait seule. Au bout de deux longues heures tout le monde avait terminé sa potion, ce qui était étonnant, c'est que Seamus n'avait pas fait exploser la sienne.

\- Maintenant que chacun sente la sienne, puis reparte aussitôt, vos têtes de Trolls m'énervent. Ah oui j'allais oublier, j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor car Monsieur Londubat a été le dernier à finir.

Cela n'étonnait même plus Hermione que Rogue enlève des points par-ci par-là à Gryffondor. Elle hésita à sentir la potion, elle savait déjà la réponse. Mais voyant Ron la regarder, elle baissa la tête au-dessus du chaudron, huma l'odeur. Puis elle regarda Ron en souriant.

\- Viens Mione on va faire un tour, dit Ronald avec un air coquin.

Hermione le suivit jusque dans une petite salle vide. A peine entrée, elle la ferma avec un sort et il lui sauta dessus. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle y répondit avec autant d'entrain. Mais au bout d'un moment, il stoppa le baiser :

\- Tu as senti mon odeur dans la potion ? Parce que moi j'ai senti la tienne.

\- Bien sûr que oui, sinon je ne serai pas là idiot ! Maintenant tait toi !

Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Ron se mit à la caresser dans le dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il continua de descendre ses mains, jusqu'à ses fesses, puis la souleva et la posa sur une table totalement vide. Hermione était allongée, Ron se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes, puis le désir prit le dessus, ils s'embrassèrent. Il se remit à la caresser mais cette fois ci jusqu'à son intimité et il se mit à jouer avec son clitoris. Hermione laissa sortir un gémissement. Ron introduit un puis deux de ses doigts, ce qui fit gémir la lionne une deuxième fois. Il y déposa un doux baiser.

\- Humm… Draco…


	3. Chapitre 3

\- Quoi ?

Ron se releva d'un bond.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

Hermione se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle se gifla mentalement.

\- Rien.

Elle se maudissait. Mais pourquoi il a fallu que tu dises ça idiote !

\- Si ! J'ai très bien entendu ! Tu as dit « Draco » !

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ron regardait Hermione dans les yeux. Cette dernière sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Le regard de Ron était toujours noir.

\- Répond moi franchement, sans me mentir cette fois. A qui appartenait l'odeur que tu as senti dans le chaudron en cours de potions ? il avait hurlé cette phrase.

\- A… euh…

\- REPOND !

\- C'était son odeur, l'odeur de Malfoy !

Le dire à haute voix était bizarre. Le fait qu'elle avait dit « Draco » aussi était bizarre. Comme elle s'en doutait quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était l'odeur de Draco qu'elle avait senti.

\- Je vois que vous êtes allés loin, en plus, tous les deux. « Draco » (en imitant la voix de la Gryffondor). Tu sais en plus à quel point je déteste ce mec, c'est pour me faire du mal que tu as couché avec lui ? …

\- Je te jure, Ron, que je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Ron n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, il continua son monologue :

\- Il baise bien j'espère, au moins tu n'auras pas perdu ton temps. Des gens m'avaient pourtant prévenu que je couchais avec une sainte nitouche, et certains m'avaient même dit de faire attention au fait que tu aimes bien aller voir ailleurs, mais je me suis dit que je la connaissais mieux qu'eux alors j'ai continué. Et je me demandais ce qui leur faisait dire que tu étais comme ça ? Au début je me suis dit que c'était à cause des rumeurs lancées par les Serpentards sur toi, maintenant je pense plutôt que c'est sur le fait qu'elle se les ai déjà tous fait et qu'ils essaient juste de me protéger. Mais au fait, (il se retourna vers Hermione) tu ne m'a pas dit comment il baise ! C'est quoi son truc ? Et toi c'est quoi ton truc ? T'es sado maso ou quoi ? T'aime quand il te tripote ? Tu préfères peut-être quand il est en toi et que tu geins comme une soumise. Tu aimes quand il te dit « va y Sang-Impur, continue plus vite » ? Mais attend deux secondes… Qu'est-ce que Malfoy, le sang-pur, ferais avec une sang-de-bourbe comme toi ? …

La main d'Hermione claqua avec tellement de violence sur la joue de Ron que s'il avait été seul il en aurait pleuré. Les Gryffondors étaient les seuls à ne jamais avoir appelé Hermione « sang-de-bourbe ». De plus, c'était la cinquième fois en deux minutes qu'il l'insulter. Elle pouvait se laissait insulté de Sainte nitouche, de pute, de sado maso, de soumise, mais pas de Sang-de-Bourbe, et encore moins par Ron. Hermione avait le regard noir et des larmes qui ne cessèrent de couler. Elle avait des envies de meurtre. De plus, cela faisait longtemps que les Serpentards n'avait pas utilisé cette expression pour la qualifier.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas couché avec lui, mais dans tous les cas, je suis sûr qu'il baise mieux que toi ! En même temps, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile ! Pour ce qui est de la rumeur comme quoi tu couchais avec une Sainte-nitouche, c'est Lavande qui la lancer pour te récupérer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ou je n'ai jamais chauffé quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Mais crois ce que tu veux Weasley, actuellement ton avis m'importe peu ! Et puis jamais les Serpentards ne te protégeront !

Ils se défièrent du regard. Hermione avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et se sentait un peu mieux. Quand à Ronald, on pouvait voir qu'il faisait un grand effort pour ne pas exploser maintenant. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblait de rage. Ce dernier pris une profonde inspiration et dit :

\- Tu me le payeras. Crois-moi !

Ron partit sans un mot de plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hermione était sorti de la pièce après avoir repris ses esprits. Elle longeait les couloirs en repensant aux paroles de son ex-petit-ami. Comment Ron a pu osé me parler comme ça ? Je ne suis pas sa chienne non plus ! Chut ! Elle entendit des bruits qui venaient de l'angle du couloir. Il y avait des gens, et les voix rappeler quelque chose à la rouge et or mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle décida donc de se cacher et d'écouter leur conversation.

\- Alors dit-nous qui tu as senti ? Dit la voix d'un garçon.

\- Mais non, arrêtez de me harceler ! S'exclama la voix d'une fille.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a honte de la personne !

Cette voix-ci, Hermione la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'était celle de Malfoy.

\- Ouais, du genre Weaslaid ou Lonbarbu, avait répondu la voix de l'autre garçon.

\- Hey oh, les gars je suis encore là.

\- Ah oui merde, Blaise, Parkinson est encore là

Clap ! La main de Pansy avait atterri derrière la tête de Draco. Ce qui, à l'écoute, fit rire Zabini.

\- Aie, putain, tu fais mal.

\- Dray, ta gueule. On va passer un marché tous les trois ! Vous me dites qui c'est pour vous, puis après je vous dis qui c'est pour moi ?

\- Ok, pas de problème, fit Blaise

\- Ok, pour moi aussi, mais pas ici. Allons un peu plus loin… fit Malfoy.

Le trio parti. Hermione ce n'est peut-être pas le jour le plus pourri de ta vie. Et si Malfoy disait un prénom que je pourrais utiliser à ton avantage. Hermione décida de les suivre. Elle marcha le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible. Arrivée à l'angle, elle voulut tourner mais elle se fit projeter contre le mur. Une main vint se mettre sur sa bouche tandis que le corps de son agresseur la tenait fermement contre le mur. Elle ne le voyait pas, elle était dos à lui.

\- Alors princesse, ta maman ne ta jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas écouter aux portes.

Malfoy !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un petit lionceau comme toi fait à trainer dans les couloirs. Il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles !

Oh merde ! Il recommence avec ses sous-entendus. Reprend toi Hermione, reprend toi ! Hermione se reprit en lui mordant la main.

\- Aie… Je vois que le petit lionceau s'est transformé en Lionne. C'est encore mieux. Même si on n'est pas encore arrivé à la Tigresse !

Hermione devait bien l'admettre, Malfoy était passé maître dans l'utilisation des sous-entendu. Sa phrase la fit rougir.

Il avait certes enlevé sa main de la bouche d'Hermione, mais son corps était toujours collé à elle. Il pencha sa tête dans le cou de la Gryffondor et lui susurra :

\- Tu commences à me connaître maintenant Granger. Tu sais bien que je ne laisse jamais quelqu'un prendre le dessus sur moi. En plus, avec ce que je t'ai dit avant, qu'il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles. Imagine que quelqu'un arrive derrière toi et te plaque contre le mur…

Sur ses mots le serpent fit tourner la lionne et la plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur, de façon à faire les gestes qu'il disait à voix haute. Ce qui fit échapper un petit cri à Hermione.

\- … il pourrait aussi mettre ses mains comme ça.

Les mains de Draco cherchaient celles d'Hermione. Au moment où elles les trouvèrent, il les déposa au-dessus de la tête de la lionne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Draco se mit à lui embrasser le cou.

\- … il pourrait t'embrasser le cou. Il pourrait aussi faire descendre ses mains tout doucement de façon à te faire frissonner. Il pourrait, à ce moment-là, descendre ses mains plus bas, vers tes seins, ou encore vers tes hanches. Puis, il pourrait mettre ses mains sous tes vêtements, puis plus bas…

\- STOP !

Hermione s'enleva des bras de Draco. Son discours l'avait dérangé, en plus il y avait mis les gestes ! Tous les gestes !

\- Ok, je te laisse alors. Mais même dans la chambre des préfets, tu n'es pas en sécurité. A plus, princesse.

Draco était reparti en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il avait encore utilisé sa voix suave. Hermione s'adossa au mur puis, en un fragment de secondes, se retrouva à terre. Hermione s'il te plait ressaisit toi ! Tu as des problèmes de sexe avec ton copain, puis ton ennemi terriblement craquant se met à avoir de l'intérêt pour toi. Puis tu découvres que tu ressens plus de désir pour lui que pour ton copain, pour qu'ensuite tu dises son nom en plein acte sexuelle. Ce qui fait que tu n'as plus de copain, qui est maintenant ton ex-copain, pour enfin finir sur le fait que ton ennemi risque de venir pendant la nuit pour … Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je sais plus de quoi j'ai besoin ! Si un bon bain froid ! Le problème était que Malfoy avait réussi à l'exciter lorsqu'elle était sous son emprise.

Lorsque Hermione était retournée dans sa chambre, il n'y avait personne. Elle se dirigea donc vers la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Avec un sort, l'eau devient froide, puis elle y mit de la mousse, beaucoup de mousse. Elle lança un sortilège pour qu'une odeur d'huile essentielle embaume la pièce. Elle se déshabilla, puis plongea dans le bain. Puis, elle se mit à réfléchir sur sa journée, elle en était venue à une conclusion : elle n'aimait pas cette journée !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Encore ! mais je ne peux pas rester cinq minutes tranquille !

\- Deux minutes. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

La préfète sortit de son bain, s'habilla d'un long T-shirt et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Oh… Harry, vas-y entre.

Au début de l'année, les quatre Préfets utilisant ce dortoir s'étaient mis d'accord pour donner leur mot de passe à une seule personne de chaque maison. Pour les Gryffondors, c'était Harry Potter. Pour les Serdaigles, c'était Anthony Goldstein. Pour les Poufsouffles, c'était Susan Bones. Et pour les Serpentards, c'était Pansy Parkinson. Les autres avaient choisi leur préfet, mais Hermione avait choisi son meilleur ami. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y avait eu aucun incident qui les aurait fait changer de mot de passe et cette fois-ci le garder secret.

Le garçon entra et alla s'installer sur le lit d'Hermione. Un silence troublant s'installa entre les deux amis. Puis Harry brisa le silence :

\- Es ce que cela te dérange si on parle de ce qui est arrivé avec Ron ?

\- Non, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- Ron est venu me voir juste après votre dispute. Il était vraiment très en colère après toi. Il m'a parlé de choses que j'aimerai éclaircir avec toi… Que se passe-t-il avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines ?

Harry était son meilleur ami, ils se disaient tout sans exception, donc elle lui raconta toute l'histoire, sans oublier les passages avec Malfoy et le fait qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite au lit avec Ron.

\- Par Merlin ! Ron ne m'a pas du tout expliqué sa comme ça ! Il m'avait juste dit que tu avais gémis le prénom de Malfoy pendant l'acte, qu'il s'était un peu énervé, puis qu'après tu lui avais fait des comparaisons entre Malfoy et lui par rapport à leurs compétences au lit avec des détails assez troublant…

\- Je suis désolée de te mettre dans cette situation. Mais en même temps je les ai un peu comparés…

\- Non Mione, car tu n'as pas couché avec lui. Tout va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Le problème Harry c'est que je ne veux pas que ça s'arrange entre lui et moi, je crois que je ne l'aime plus, si je l'ai aimé un jour…

Hermione raconta tout ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de Ron et de Malfoy.

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent toute l'après-midi à parler de cette histoire, allongés sur le lit d'Hermione. Cette dernière adorait être avec Harry, il était la personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Elle savait que c'était la seule personne de ce monde qui ne la juge pas et jugera pas.

A l'heure du diner Hermione fit monter leurs deux repas dans sa chambre, un des avantages d'être préfète.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste dormir ici ? Où que tu viennes dormir dans la tour cette nuit ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Malfoy que tu regretterais !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Harry. J'ai décidé que s'était à mon tour de mener la danse.

\- Je veux bien, mais d'après ton récit de tout à l'heure tu y avais déjà pensé et tu n'avais rien fait !

\- Il y avait Ron.

Harry lui embrassa le front avec tendresse, puis il partit. Hermione était soulagée d'en avoir parlé à Harry, elle n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses.

Elle se remit dans son bain, mais cette fois-ci, pas pour se détendre, mais pour se préparer à la venue de son invité.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous.

Je voulais vous dire merci pour vos reviews et aussi y répondre, même si sur certaine je l'ai déjà fait mais pas message privé :)

Stacy La Naine'xo2002 : Oui le chapitre 3 était court mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est le plus court de tous ceux que j'ai écrit pas la suite. J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira. Xoxo

Maowen : J'espère que les choses sérieuses que tu attendaient arriverons dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite :)

Maxine3482 : Depuis le chapitre 2 (chapitre sur lequel tu as laisser ce commentaire) la relation entre Hermione et Ron ne fait que ce dégrader... Désolée ... J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira un minimum :)

* * *

Hermione était sur son lit, allongée en petite tenue. En effet, la lionne avait mis une petite nuisette bleue nuit. Elle lui allait à ravir. Après avoir pris son bain, Hermione avait mis cette nuisette, s'était légèrement maquillée, juste un coup de mascara pour avantager ses yeux. Elle avait aussi laissé ses cheveux détachés avec un sort au préalable bien sûr. Puis elle s'était allongé, de façon à ne pas voir la porte de sa chambre, sur son lit en attendant Malfoy, mais lui avait quand même laissé une petite surprise.

La Gryffondor avait réussi à faire croire à ces colocataires qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule ce soir, parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec Ron et qu'elle espérait qu'il viendrait la voir. Du coup, Hannah et Padma étaient parties dormir dans la Salle Sur Demande. Cette situation était assez courante. Elles faisaient ça, lorsque l'une des trois voulait passer une nuit avec son copain. En parlant de ça, elles s'étaient toujours demandé si Malfoy en savait quelque chose ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent interminable pour Hermione, la porte s'ouvrit, puis se referma aussitôt. Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher d'elle. Puis :

\- Je n'y crois pas !

Hermione se retourna avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de façon à être face à son invité.

\- Alors Malfoy je croyais qu'il allait m'arrivé des « bricoles » ce soir ?

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas vu ta tenue…

\- Elle te dérange ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Vu sa longueur je l'adore, mais je préférerai te voir sans.

Hermine se mit à rougir, ce qui le fit sourire, bien sûr il avait son sourire de vainqueur dont il avait le secret.

\- Bon tu pourrais me dire pourquoi je ne peux pas venir sur ton lit ?

\- Oh, ça ? J'ai juste mit un sort de protection autour de mon lit.

\- Ça me rassure, il va donc à un moment se dissiper, et à ce moment-là je serais là et tu regretteras d'avoir fait ça. Je t'ai déjà dit Granger que je n'aimais pas que quelqu'un ait le dessus sur moi !

Draco avait raison, le sort allait se dissiper à un moment ou à un autre et Hermione ne savait pas quand. Heureusement, elle avait tout prévu : Merci Harry !

\- Ah oui ? Et tu me puniras comment ?

Hermione s'était approcher le plus près possible du mur invisible et regardait Malfoy avec impatience et curiosité. Celui-ci déglutit.

\- Arrête de jouer à ce jeu avec moi, tu vas perdre et tu le sais, mais s'est peut-être ce que tu attends !

\- Pour l'instant c'est moi qui mène le jeu alors je n'ai rien à perdre !

\- Pour l'instant comme tu viens de dire.

Il s'était rapprochée d'Hermione, il était de l'autre côté du mur à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Sinon, revenons à des choses plus sérieuses. Tu as aimé l'odeur que dégageait la potion ce matin ? demanda le Serpent.

\- Oui beaucoup !

Non mais il ne prend pour une bleue ou quoi ? Je ne dirais pas que je l'ai senti.

\- Cool alors ! Tu ne me demande même pas qui j'ai senti ?

\- Non Malfoy, cela ne me regarde pas !

\- Pour temps… c'est ton odeur que j'ai sentie !

A ces mots, Hermione perdit son sourire et rougit comme jamais elle n'avait rougi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la regardait dans les yeux, et elle ne pouvait pas regardait ailleurs, elle était comme hypnotisée. Il ne parlait plus. Ses yeux étaient gris presque bleu, c'était la première fois qu'il avait cette couleur d'yeux. Qu'exprimaient-ils ?

\- A quoi tu joues Malfoy ?

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question !

Il avait utilisé une voix calme, sans sous-entendus, presque sincère. Il tendit la main pour voir ci le mur était encore là, il n'y était plus. Dès qu'Hermione le remarqua tout se mélangea dans sa tête, elle avait deux solution : soit laissait faire Malfoy, soit elle utilisait devant lui un objet Moldu pour appeler Harry à la rescousse !

La main du vert et argent était revenue vers lui, il scrutait le visage d'Hermione, mais il laissa entrevoir son petit sourire vainqueur. Hermione le vit. Elle s'éloigna de lui, mais resta sur le lit. Malfoy se mit debout et se rapprocha de la lionne. Une fois devant elle, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle était si belle. La bouche du serpent se rapprocha de celle de la lionne, jusqu'à y déposer un tendre baisser. Non mais il me fait quoi là ? Draco Malfoy était un macho, pas un romantique ! Sur ces pensées, Hermione l'embrassa avec plus sauvagerie. Ce dernier la fit basculer pour qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos et lui face à elle en position de force. Il quitta la bouche d'Hermione pour son cou. Entre deux baiser, il lui susurra :

\- Alors Granger… qui mène le jeu maintenant !

Oh le con !

Voyant les yeux d'Hermione se rouvrir sur ses mots, il s'était mis de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Hermione ne répondit pas à son baiser, puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'accepter. Il était doux, mais en même temps, il dégageait quelque chose de sensuel, une sorte d'excitation incompréhensible.

Tout en continuant d'embrasser Hermione, les mains de Draco remontèrent la nuisette de la lionne. Il caressa, avec minutie, chaque parcelle de ses jambes dénudées. Puis il quitta sa bouche pour son cou, puis son buste, et le ventre de la lionne. Il déposa un baiser sur sa petite culotte, ce qui la fit cambrée.

Malfoy se remit en position « de force » et lui murmura :

\- Voici ta punition princesse : il ne se passera rien entre nous ce soir, et demain en me voyant, tu penseras à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer et tu regretteras !

A ces mots, il l'embrassa, puis parti en quatrième vitesse.


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou,

Stacy La Naine'xo2002 : Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens :-) Et voilà la suite ;-) Xoxo

Maxime3482 : Mdrrr je suis rassuré car j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu préférais Romione à Dramione or c'est n'est pas du tout l'esprit de ma fic mais là c'est bon je rassuré :-)

* * *

\- Hermione ! Hermione !

Harry courrait à travers le couloir pour rejoindre Hermione qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière pouvait voir que son ami était essoufflé.

\- Et bien Harry que se passe-t-il ?

\- On a toujours été honnête tous les deux, pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr, tu sais bien que je te dis tout !

\- Donc hier soir quand tu m'as envoyé un sms me disant qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Malfoy et toi, c'était la pure vérité ?

\- Mais oui ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

\- Il y a une rumeur Mione ! Une rumeur qui dit que Malfoy a passé la nuit avec une fille. Tu me diras ce n'est rien pas surprenant vu qu'il couche souvent à droite et à gauche. Mais je ne sais pas, tout le monde en parle, cela veut dire qu'il y a un lézard.

Hermione pensa qu'il avait lui-même lancé cette rumeur pour l'embêter. Hermione expliqua avec détails sa nuit, puis ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elle regarda à la table du Serpentard.

\- Ah… je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde en parle !

En effet, Draco était assis à la table des Serpentards avec une fille dans les bras. C'était une Poufsouffle vu son uniforme. Non mais elle s'est cru où cette blondasse ! Et puis lui, il joue à quoi ? Hermione alla s'installer à la table des Gryffondors près de Ginny et Ron. A ce moment, la rouquine lança un regard noir suivit d'un « espèce de trainée » à la brune puis partit à l'autre bout de la table. Quand à Ron, il regarda Hermione dans les yeux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui dit :

\- Désolé, Ginny a du mal avec les gens de ta catégorie. Au faites, désolé pour ton plan cul, je crois qu'il a trouvé mieux ailleurs, ce qui n'est pas très difficile.

Sur ces mots, Ron partit rejoindre sa sœur. Et bien génial le petit déjeuner ce matin ! Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et surent ce que l'autre pensait : la journée va être longue !

Jusqu'à la fin du repas Hermione avait réussi à ne pas regarder Draco et sa Poufsouffle. Mais, là, elle ne tenait plus. Elle devait regarder, alors elle tourna le regard vers la table des Serpentard. Il la regardait, Draco regardait Hermione. Mais à quoi il joue ? Il me fait comprendre qu'il me désir, et au moment opportun il refuse. Le lendemain, il se présente avec une fille, ce qui ne lui arrive jamais, en plus c'est une Poufsouffle, et pendant qu'il est avec elle il me regarde ! Il joue avec moi ? Avec elle ? Au moment où Draco remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait, il sourit, et attrapa le menton de sa cavalière entre deux doigts et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du jeune « couple ». Leur baiser dura un peu trop à son goût, mais c'est à ce moment que Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda vers la rouge et or tout en continuant son baiser. Son regard était insistant et dérangeant. Hermione pouvait deviner les mouvements du Serpent. Et si hier elle s'était laissée faire, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui elle serait à la place de la fille ? Est-ce que se serait-elle qu'il embrasserait ? Draco ne baissait pas les yeux, il regardait toujours Hermione, mais stoppa le baiser pour discuter avec elle.

Tout d'un coup, il mit fin à la conversation et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, mais avant de passer la porte, Draco avait laissé filer un regard vers Hermione.

\- Il te nargue Mione c'est tout, il s'amuse, c'est ce que Malfoy sait faire de mieux. Tu le sais bien.

Les paroles d'Harry avait ramené la rouge et or sur terre.

\- Peut-être oui.

\- Comment sa peut-être ?!

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. Et puis depuis quand Draco Malfoy passe une matinée avec une fille et en plus une Poufsouffle ! Elle n'est même pas jolie, et tu as vu comment elle marche, Madame se croit supérieure car elle est la première à avoir passé une matinée avec Monsieur Malfoy…

\- Hermione arrête de t'en prendre à elle, s'écria Harry, elle s'en prend plein la tête alors qu'elle n'a rien fait de plus que passer du bon temps avec un des mecs les plus sollicité de Poudlard. Moi je crois que c'est parce que tu es jalouse.

\- Moi, jalouse de la fille qui est dans les bras de Malfoy ? Certainement pas, voyons Harry, je crois que tu as un peu trop bu de jus de citrouille !

\- Je vais quand même aller jusqu'au bout de ma pensée. Hier, Malfoy, quand il est parti, il t'as dit que demain quand tu le regarderais, tu regretterais ton attitude. Donc je pense qu'il a fait exprès pour se venger d'invitée une Poufsouffle à déjeuner avec lui, de l'embrasser et surtout de faire attention à chacune de tes réactions ?

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de digérer les paroles de son ami. Il se vengeait. Il fallait donc qu'Hermione montre que cela ne l'affectait pas, mais le problème était que cela l'affectait. Depuis ses caresses de la veille, elle ne pensait qu'à recommencer et à aller plus loin. A ce moment, elle se rendit compte que Draco Malfoy l'obsédait. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui depuis sa rupture avec Ron.

\- Comment je fais alors Harry ? Je te connais et tu me connais, je sais donc que tu sais que je pense de lui, ce que je … « j'éprouve » envers lui... Alors je fais quoi, moi ?

\- Je sais que tu éprouves du désir envers lui, cela ne veut pas dire que je le comprends. Mais je sais aussi que tu aimes ce petit jeu entre vous, je sais donc aussi que tu rêves de jouer de cette situation !

Le visage d'Hermione sembla s'illuminer d'un coup. Le rouge et or avait tapé en plein dans le mille ! Hermione rêvait de jouer. Mais ce qu'elle rêvait encore plus, c'est d'être la maîtresse du jeu !

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

\- En effet.

\- Et je serais un pion, ou la maîtresse du jeu ?

\- Ma meilleure amie se doit d'être la maîtresse du jeu !

\- Vas-y exprime toi alors !

\- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allés voir Mimi ? N'est-ce pas mon chaton ?

Le chaton en personne comprit tout de suite les pensées de son meilleur ami et on pouvait voir sur son visage un sourire malicieux !


	7. Chapitre 7

Draco était assis sur une table dans une petite salle du château. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Sa Poufsouffle ? Hermione ? Un autre Serpentard ? D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur la Poufsouffle et se referma derrière elle.

\- Marie ? demanda Malfoy étonné.

\- Oui…

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, Malfoy regardait Marie avec étonnement, puis il eut un rictus mauvais qu'elle ne vit pas et continua :

\- Tu n'as pas trainée dit donc ! Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Est-ce que ton ex est tombé dans le panneau ?

\- Mon ex ? Ah oui, oui tout a parfaitement fonctionné.

\- Tant mieux. Tu veux arrêter alors ?

\- Pour moi c'est bon, mais pour toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Je la ferais bien tournée encore un peu… Est-ce que cela te dérange si on continue jusqu'à ce soir ?

\- Non ça me va !

Draco se leva, embrassa Marie sur le front et se rassit sur la table. Marie fit de même.

\- Merci Marie. Au faite, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à Serpentard ? Les manipulatrices sont à Serpentard !

\- Venant du Prince des Serpentards cela me touche. Mais pour ce qui est de ma maison, je ne sais pas.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la petite pièce, puis Marie le coupa :

\- Pourquoi tu lui fais ça à la fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Menteur, tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison.

On pouvait lire, à ce moment, un sourire en coin sur le visage du vert et argent.

\- Une fois, en marchant seul dans les couloirs, je les ai surpris, elle et Weasmoche. Ils s'embrassaient presque passionnément. Je dis « presque » parce que j'ai eu l'impression que Granger en voulait plus. Quand elle a rompu le baisé, il y avait une lueur de malice, de désir coquin. Elle lui a alors susurré quelque chose à l'oreille et ils sont rentrés dans une salle pas très loin d'eux.

Malfoy vit que Marie avait rougit, mais elle, espérait que s'était passé inaperçue.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas… L'héritier Malfoy en a vu d'autres des filles pleines de désir, pourquoi elle en particulier ?

\- Parce que le bruit de la porte se fermant m'a fait revenir à la réalité et que je me sentais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Jamais une fille ne m'avait existé aussi loin en aussi peu de temps. Et depuis à chaque fois que je regarde Granger j'ai envie d'elle. C'est comme une obsession.

\- D'accord je comprends mieux. Et tu cherches à faire quoi avec cette histoire entre nous ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de question, toi, dit-il ironiquement. La pousser à bout. Tu sais plus que qui conque que j'aime me faire désirer !

\- En effet à qui le dis-tu ! Et qu'est-ce que tu espères qu'il va se passer ?

Draco eu, soudain, un sourire coquin que son amie aperçue.

\- Tu veux quel scénario ? Le tout mignon gentil ou le plus… enfin le mieux ?

\- Te connaissant il n'y a pas de tout mignon gentil, alors dit moi le plus… enfin le mieux !

\- Tu me connais bien ! Mais en fait je veux juste qu'elle me surprenne, tu peux donc imaginer les petits scénarios dans ma tête.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne te décevra pas.

Marie eu un sourire vainqueur.

\- Bon désolée mais je vais devoir y aller.

Sur ces mots, Marie sortit de la pièce. Elle ne vit pas sur le visage de Draco un rictus mauvais et satisfait qu'il portait depuis le début de son entrée, il avait compris.

Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Personne n'y allait car tout le monde avait peur de Mimi Geignarde.

Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Cormac McLaggen qui ni fit même pas attention à elle, et ne lui jeta pas même un regard. Ce comportement lui fit un pincement au cœur de la jeune femme, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, habituellement il n'avait pas ce comportement avec elle.

Une fois dans les toilettes, Marie se rendit compte que Mimi n'était pas là, ce que ne la dérangea pas, au contraire. Elle s'assit sur un lavabo qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée puis attendit la personne qui devait la rejoindre.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Harry, Harry Potter. Il regardait bizarrement Marie.

\- Il veut que je le surprenne ! Et je sais comment faire !


	8. Chapitre 8

Coucou à vous tous,

Stacy La Naine'xo2002 : Merci pour ta review :) Même si je pense connaître ta réponse j'aimerai savoir si tu avais compris ce qu'il se passait dans le chapitre précédent, et si non, quant l'as-tu compris ? XoXo

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira à tous et bonne lecture

* * *

Flashback

Après avoir fini de manger, Harry et Hermione sont partis dans les toilettes des filles. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux amis se retrouvèrent face à Mimi Geignarde. Mais celle-ci, fidèle à elle-même, ne voulait pas leur rendre la tâche facile.

\- Bonjour Harry, cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir ! Mimi était triste !

\- Je sais Mimi je suis désolé. Mais là je suis là !

\- Oui, mais pas seul. Ne me dites pas que vous vouliez remettre ça avec le Polynectar ?

\- En fait si Mimi. Est-ce que cela t'embête ?

\- Non Harry, non. Même si j'aurais préféré tu revoir dans d'autres circonstances que celles-ci…

Mimi avait montré Hermione d'un signe du menton. Mais cette dernière n'avait fait aucun commentaire mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- J'aurais bien aimé te revoir comme la dernière fois.

\- Merci Mimi.

\- De rien Harry.

Cette dernière phrase était restée en suspens le temps que Mimi se retire de la pièce dans un cri aigu. Hermione qui regardait Mimi Geignarde partir, se mit à regarder son ami avec détermination. Harry blêmit un peu d'un coup.

\- Oui bon c'est bon, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu avec Mimi j'étais nu dans le grand bain de préfets. C'était lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Quoi ? Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'en parler.

\- Ça m'avait un peu déstabilisé… J'étais encore jeune et pur.

Hermione rit d'un rire sincère suivit de près par Harry

\- Toi pur ? J'aurais tout entendu. N'empêche, j'imagine bien la tête que tu devais avoir.

\- Oui bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on ait là. J'ai trouvé comment elle s'appelle : Marie. Ne me demande pas son nom de famille, on me l'a dit mais il est informulable. Donc le plan c'est, moi je trouve un bout de cheveu lui appartenant et toi en attendant tu vas chercher le reste de Polinectar que tu as dans ta malle dans ta chambre, ça te va ?

\- Nickel. T'es un géni !

Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son amie puis sortit des toilettes. Hermione, quant à elle, sortit en direction de ses appartements. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et retourna aux toilettes afin d'attendre Harry.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, la potion et Hermione étaient prêtes, il ne manquait qu'une mèche de cheveux de cette Marie. Marie, non mais c'est quoi ce nom ? C'est le nom d'une sainte ni touche ! En même temps cela la représente bien !

Harry rentra dans la pièce avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je l'ai ! dit-il en sortant de sa poche une petite mèche de cheveux. Et crois moi j'ai peiné. Il a déjà fallu que je trouve où elle était et ce n'était pas du gâteau. Mais grâce à Merlin je l'ai retrouvé chez le coiffeur. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de chance à ce niveau-là je crois.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait et où, je me contre fou, Harry. Je veux juste que tu me donne cette mèche que tu tiens dans tes mains s'il te plait.

Harry fit une moue et donna la mèche à Hermione. Celle-ci la mit dans son chaudron. La couleur de cette potion était toujours autant verte dégoutante. La lionne la bu d'une seule traitre, et voyant sa tête, Harry était bien content de ne pas avoir à en prendre. Une fois la potion totalement finie, la Gryffondor partit en courant dans l'une des cabines de toilettes. Elle se sentait changer. Hermione regarda ses mains, elles avaient changé, elles étaient plus blanches et plus fines que les siennes habituellement. Hermione décida donc de sortir pour voir si Harry ne s'était pas tromper de personne. En sortant elle croisa le regard de son ami puis regarda dans le miroir. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait en face d'Hermione, ses yeux verts brillaient.

\- Nous avons réussi Harry.

Hermione, ou Marie, se retourna et pris son ami dans les bras.

\- Génial ! Mais maintenant phase B du plan, j'ai la carte des Maraudeurs.

Harry déplia la carte, les deux amis se mirent à chercher les petits pas de Draco et de Marie. Heureusement, ou pas, ils étaient tous les deux dans une petite salle pas très loin. Harry et Hermione partir donc en direction de cette salle. Une fois devant ils rouvrirent la carte et découvrir que Marie était parti, elle était dans sa salle commune, celle des Poufsouffles ; mais Draco était toujours dans la petite pièce.

\- Bon maintenant c'est à toi de jouer Mione. Je reste devant et si Marie arrive trop vite je l'occupe, mais pour Draco c'est à toi.

Hermione respira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois devant, elle se retourna et regarda Harry qui croisait ses doigts. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée et entra.

En refermant la porte, Hermione, alias Marie, se retourna et croisa les yeux gris de Malfoy.

\- Tu n'as pas trainée dit donc ! Alors ? Demanda Malfoy.

Fin du Flashback


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques une de mes épreuves pour le bac alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster.

Stacy La Naine'xo2002 : Désolée je me suis mal exprimer et/ou peut être que c'était trop clair dans ma tête mais pas forcément lorsqu'on li l'histoire sans en connaitre la suite. Enfin bref, désolée je me suis un peu égaré et je ne sais pas si j'ai était très claire...

Passez une bonne lecture et merci pour tous ces favs et follows

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était Harry. Il regardait bizarrement Marie.

\- Il veut que je le surprenne ! Et je sais comment faire !

\- Comment ?

Tout en expliquant les moindres détails de son plan à Harry, Hermione retrouvait petit à petit son apparence. Harry, lui, écoutait religieusement les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de sa meilleure amie et se dit qu'elle avait parfois des aires de Serpentard. Une fois ses explications terminées, la lionne demanda à son ami ce qu'il en pensait.

\- Il est bien ce plan, mais tu as oublié un détail : ce plan ne peut se faire que lors d'une fête ou d'une occasion comme celle-ci, or il n'y a rien de prévu avant un long moment ! Et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'attendras pas trois jours de plus pour le mettre à exécution.

En effet la Gryffondor n'avait pas pensé à ça. Comment allait-elle bien faire ? Le visage d'Hermione se crispa à l'idée que son plan ne pourrait jamais se faire. Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Comment faire ? Comment faire ? Cherche Hermione tu vas trouver ! Comment faire ? Comment faire ?

Hermione et Harry étaient sortis des toilettes car c'était l'heure de leur cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce cours se passa sans problème si on ne comptait pas le fait qu'Hermione ne cessait de réfléchir à une occasion pour son plan, lorsqu'une discussion l'arrêta :

\- Alors tout est prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Oui Blaise ne t'inquiète pas. Le reste des personnes nous rejoigne à 22h au manoir Malfoy. 2 heures après le couvre-feu, ça laisse le temps d'y aller sans ce faire prendre.

\- Et tu es sur que Théo n'ait pas au courant ? Et puis tu as invité qui ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas au courant. J'ai invité tous les Serpentards bien évidement mais aussi plusieurs des autres maisons, certains juste pour avoir de quoi nous divertir, d'autre parce qu'ils sont dans une autre maison à cause de leurs parents et que je les aime bien. Ça te va ? Au faite Draco vient, il me l'a confirmé à l'instant.

\- Oui Pansy. Merci. On se voit ce soir.

On pouvait voir sur le visage d'Hermione un petit rictus mauvais. Les mots « Draco » et « fête » tournaient dans sa tête comme une douce et folle musique. Hermione regarda Harry pour savoir si c'était l'occasion qu'ils cherchaient, le visage de son ami lui fit comprendre que oui. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle aille voir quelqu'un en particulier.

Elle commença par chercher au dortoir des Gryffondors, puis à la Grande Salle. Elle qui avait toujours l'impression qu'il était partout et là, impossible de le trouver. Pourtant il était toujours à la bibliothèque quand Hermione travaillait. Mais oui tête de troll ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé plus tôt à la bibliothèque ? Hermione courut jusqu'à la bibliothèque, endroit où elle se fit réprimander pour courir. La rouge et or se calmit et alla s'installer, entre deux étagères, à sa place habituelle. Une fois installée, elle sortit ses affaires de cours et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, il se trouvait sur la table placée à l'opposé de celle de la brune et, était, bizarrement, retourné vers elle. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui fit signe de venir vers elle. La personne mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Hermione Granger en chair et en os lui demandait de le rejoindre, c'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. Il se retourna pour ranger le peu d'affaire qui traînait sur sa table, se recoiffa puis s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione.

\- Euh… Salut Hermione, bégaya-t-il.

\- Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui très bien merci. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir ?

\- Euh… rien.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirais d'aller avec moi à une petite fête ? Par contre c'est après le couvre feux alors je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas venir avec moi, mais si tu ne veux pas je serais obligée de demander à un autre garçon alors que j'aurai préféré y aller avec toi.

Il resta bouge bé devant les paroles de la belle brune. Jamais Hermione ne lui avait parlé comme elle venait de le faire. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi ce revirement de comportement chez sa camarade, il se dit seulement que c'était la chance de sa vie, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas une autre chance donc il fallait qu'il la saisisse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux bien y aller avec toi.

\- Super merci. Par contre…

Hermione lui expliqua où était la fête et à quelle heure. Elle lui dit aussi que aucun d'eux n'étaient invités alors il allait falloir qu'ils ne rentrent pas ensemble. Puis elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partie.

Tout c'était impeccablement passé. Hermione était fière que pour l'instant tout se passe à merveille. Elle alla donc dans sa chambre se reposer un peu avant le soir. Puis non, elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer, elle ne pensait qu'aux différentes tournures que pouvait prendre la soirée, donc elle décida d'aller à Près-au-Lard pour faire les boutiques. Sur le chemin elle croisa Harry et lui demanda de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta. Hermione étant toute joyeuse racontait plein de bêtises. Ils avaient fait plusieurs boutiques pour femme comme pour homme, puis Hermione rentra dans une boutique où Harry s'arrêta net avec d'entrée.

\- Euh… Hermione tu es sûre que je peux rentrer ?

Hermione déconcertée par la demande de son ami, regarda dans quel magasin elle était rentrée, elle comprit alors le comportement de son ami : elle était rentrée dans un magasin de lingerie.

\- Ah oui… Mais c'est bon, viens t'inquiète pas.

Les deux amis rentrèrent dans le magasin. Après une demi-heure, ils sortirent. Hermione était sortie avec un petit sac, et elle se moquait de la tête d'Harry. En effet Harry était tout rouge. Il venait d'assister à un défilé de filles, y compris sa meilleure amie, en petite tenu.

A la fin de la journée, Harry partit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pendant qu'Hermione partit se doucher pour le soir.


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou :)

Désolée de ma grande absence mais en juin je me suis consacré entièrement au bac et en juillet je n'avais pas internet donc impossible pour moi de publier. Sinon j'espère que vous allez bien et je vais vous posté la suite de mon histoire

Bonne lecture et gros bisous

 **:** Tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ;) Xoxo

* * *

Après qu'Hermione ait pris sa douche, c'était l'heure de descendre manger. A sa table elle retrouva Harry et Seamus. Seamus expliquait sa dernière explosion, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire ses camardes. A ce moment Malfoy rentra dans la Grande Salle, il alla s'installer à sa place habituelle puis sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux. La rouge et or s'était arrêtée d'écouter son ami depuis qu'un certain vert et argent était rentré dans la pièce. _Mais qui il cherche comme ça ?_ La réponse à sa question arrive vite. Le serpent pausa ses yeux sur la lionne. Il lui fit un grand sourire et secoua la tête, il sait ! _Il sait que tout à l'heure ce n'était pas Marie mais moi._ Cependant, vu son attitude, il n'était pas fâché mais plutôt surpris, et même… surpris dans le bon sens ! _J'ai réussi ! Mais tu vas voir mon petit Malfoy que je n'en ai pas fini !_ Hermione lui sourit à son tour puis revint vite à la discussion de ses amis. Mis à part les regards mauvais de Ginevra, Lavande et Ronald, le repas se passa bien et vite.

Après le repas, Hermione remonta vite dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'occuper de ses cheveux et de s'habiller. Puis elle attendit 21h45.

A 21h45, la Gryffondor se leva en direction du Saule Cogneur. Tout au long du chemin Hermione se faisait discrète, elle croisa beaucoup de personnes. Arrivant devant le Saule Cogneur, elle vit que le Saule ne bougeait pas et un groupe de trois personnes devant lui. En s'approchant discrètement elle vit que c'était Zabini, Parkinson et Malfoy. Elle n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais Malfoy fit un bisou sur le front de Parkinson puis ils partirent tous les trois sous le Saule. La rouge et or se précipita, elle aussi sous le Saule avant qu'il ne se réveil. Elle marcha jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Arrivée dans celle-ci, elle se dépêcha de sortir et de transplaner jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy. Hermione arriva devant un immense portail en fer. Derrière le portail, se trouvait une grande allée et une maison, non, un Manoir avec un « M » majuscule. Elle commença à stresser. Puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et avança jusqu'à la grande porte du manoir. Elle entra, et tomba sur une immense pièce avec des élèves qu'elle avait déjà vus. L'effet boîte de nuit qu'avait faire les organisateurs était superbe, la grande salle du Manoir ressemblait à un hôtel particulier. Cette pièce en mettait plein la vue à notre petite brunette préférée.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. Elle trouva Malfoy avec Parkinson. _Encore avec elle ! Non mais ce n'est pas possible elle est partout celle-là !_ Ils étaient en train de parler avec un verre à la main. En regardant de plus près elle vit la personne avec qui elle allait passer la soirée, Cormac McLaggen. En continuant son coup d'œil, elle vit des escaliers qui donnaient à un palier avec des portes. Une fois son repérage terminé, elle décida d'aller retrouver Cormac, qui se trouvait derrière l'hôte de la soirée. En passant devant ce dernier, Hermione fit en sorte qu'il la remarque. Lorsque Malfoy la remarqua, elle lui fit un sourire mauvais, quand à lui, il paraissait étonné de la voir ici. La Gryffondor rejoignit son camarade de maison. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Ça te dirait qu'on ait plus loin ?

\- Euh oui… je te suis…

Hermione lui pris la main, tout en faisant bien attention à ce que la scène ne passe pas inaperçu à un certain vert et argent, puis ils partirent en direction de l'étage. A l'étage, ils rentrèrent dans la première chambre qu'ils trouvaient. Cette chambre se décomposait en deux pièces, une salle de bain avec une douche et deux lavabos, et une chambre avec une commode et un grand lit à baldaquin. Cette chambre était magnifique. La rouge et or se retourna vers Cormac, puis l'embrassa. Au début Cormac était troublé, puis il se joignit à elle. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, Hermione Granger en personne était en train de l'embrasser. Tout en l'embrassant, Hermione emmenait Cormac dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la salle de bain elle rompit le baisé, s'assit entre les deux lavabos de celle-ci et demanda au Gryffondor, avec son doigt, de venir vers elle, ce qu'il fit sans qu'elle le demande une seconde fois. Puis ils se remirent à s'embrasser, celui-ci paraissait plus passionné que le premier.

La rouge et or passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de son camarade. Mais elle ne se pensa pas que ces cheveux étaient doux et propres, non, elle se demandait seulement comment était ceux du beau blond. Cormac plaça ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione, sous son chemisier, ce qui la ramena sur Terre. Pendant un instant elle éprouvât un certain dégout pour cette situation, elle était sur le point de coucher avec Cormac McLaggen. Ce dernier n'était pas repoussant physiquement, et encore heureux, c'était juste qu'elle ne le désirait pas. Durant tous les gestes qu'elle avait fait, et tous ceux qu'elle allait faire, elle ne pensait qu'à son plan et à un Serpent. Hermione se dit que la prochaine étape de son plan n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver, donc il fallait qu'elle accélère.

Les mains de Cormac se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses alors la rouge et or se permit de commencer par lui enlever son t-shirt. Cormac, voyant la soudaine précipitation de la femme qui se trouvait près de lui, se mit à son tour à la déshabiller. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux Gryffondors se tenait l'un en face de l'autre en sous-vêtements, Cormac resta quelques secondes interloqué par les sous-vêtements de la brunes, ils étaient verts et argents. Cependant, il ne fit pas le rapprochement avec les couleurs de la maison des Serpentards, il se dit seulement qu'ils lui allaient très bien et que la jolie brune cachait bien ses atouts derrière ses longues robes de sorciers. Le rouge et or se mit à embrasser Hermione dans le cou, puis descendit avec lenteur vers le décolleter de sa camarade. Pendant ce temps, ses mains avaient atterrirent sur les cuisses de la brune, les caressant, sans pour autant demandé l'accès à son intimité. Puis, Cormac arrêta tout ce qu'il était en train de faire pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Hermione n'aimait pas avoir ces yeux dans les siens, cela la déstabilisait et la faisait culpabilisé, mais le regard du jeune homme ce détourna de ses yeux pour sa poitrine, puis pour la bretelle gauche de son soutient gorge. Ses yeux étaient revenu dans ceux d'Hermione et, avec sa main droite, il effleura cette bretelle, puis la fit descendre avec une extrême lenteur.

\- Enlève tes sales pates d'elle avant qu'il ne t'arrive des problèmes McLaggen !

Cette voix, d'une telle froideur, avait retiré Hermione et Cormac de leur rêverie. En se retournant, Cormac vit la personne qui venait de briser ce moment, quant à Hermione, elle l'avait reconnu à sa voix. Draco Malfoy se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches, mais avec un regard montrant très bien son énervement.

\- Je te conseil de partir vite et tout de suite McLaggen !

Les yeux du Serpentard étaient devenus noirs, dans ces moment-là, tout le monde s'avait qu'il était mieux de faire ce que Malfoy disait. De plus, vu le courage de McLaggen, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rhabillé et partir.

Les yeux noirs du Serpentard virent se poser dans ceux d'Hermione. Puis ils changèrent de couleur, ils devinrent gris, presque bleus.

\- A nous deux maintenant...

Au même moment à Poudlard, Harry se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de lui dire. Il était quasiment sûr que Draco allait en parler à Hermione. _J'aurai dû lui dire, j'aurais dû lui dire. Elle m'en voudra ! Je suis désolée Mione…_


	11. Chapitre 11

Hermione ramassa son chemisier, s'en vêtit, puis ce fut au tour de son jean.

\- A quoi tu joues avec ton Gryffondor là ? cria Malfoy.

La rouge et or le regarda droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard, et dit :

\- Et toi, à quoi tu jouais avec ta Poufsouffle ?

Draco compris, elle avait juste inversé les rôles pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas une marionnette avec laquelle on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et partit s'installer sur le lit ce trouvant dans la chambre. La brune le suivi mais resta debout et assez loin de lui.

\- La jalousie est un mauvais défaut Miss Granger, finit-il par dire.

\- Je pourrais vous retourner le commentaire, vu la crise que vous venez de me faire, Mr Malfoy.

A ces mots, Malfoy ne sut quoi répondre, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la rouge et or. Elle eut un sourire vainqueur.

\- Enlève tout de suite se petit sourire Granger ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Et pourquoi ça Malfoy ?

\- Dois-je te rappelé où tu es. Tu es dans la maison d'un mangemort, le célèbre Lucius Malfoy, il pourrait t'arriver pleins de choses diverses et varier qui crois-moi ne te plairaient pas.

La dernière phrase était restée en suspens dans l'esprit d'Hermione. « D'un mangemort », « Lucius Malfoy », cela voulait dire que l'héritier Malfoy n'en était pas un. A cette pensée un poids s'enleva de la Gryffondor.

\- Granger, tu me regarde avec les yeux qui pétillent et en plus tu baves.

Hermione se passa, machinalement, la main sur la bouche. Elle ne bavait pas, mais son interlocuteur eu l'air content.

\- Disons juste que j'avais commencé quelque chose avec ce beau McLaggen, et tu nous as interrompus. Donc je reste sur ma faim.

\- Premièrement McLaggen n'est pas beau, tu dis ça juste pour m'énerver. Deuxièmement, si je ne te connaissais pas Granger je dirais que c'est une invitation que tu viens de me faire.

\- Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas Malfoy…

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Draco lui avait sauté dessus. Il commença par l'embrasser. Il était doux, mais on pouvait deviner un certain désir brulant. Le vert et argent demanda l'entrée de la bouche de le rouge et or, ce qu'elle lui accorda sans hésitation. Les mains de Draco, qui était sur le visage d'Hermione, le quitta pour la prendre par taille et la rapprocher de lui. Les mains d'Hermione, elles, avaient déjà trouvé la douce peau du Serpent. Dans un geste animal, la Lionne lui retira sa belle chemise blanche. Elle n'eut que deux secondes pour contempler le torse du reptile, mais il n'en fallu pas plus pour que cette image reste gravé dans son esprit pour le restant de ses jours. Elle n'avait jamais autant aimé le Quidditch, se sport lui avait fait un corps que tous les garçons rêveraient d'avoir. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Malfoy et se remit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Elle les mit en haut de ses pectoraux puis les descendit d'une lenteur extrême, ce qui fit frissonner son amant.

Pour Draco, les caresses d'Hermione devenaient une petite torture. Il prit conscience qu'à ce moment-là, c'était elle qui avait de dessus, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle est le dessus tout de suite. Alors il avança, ce qui la fit reculer. Il continua jusqu'au moment où elle rencontra le mur. A cet instant, ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser et se défirent du regard. Draco n'avait plus les yeux noir de tout à l'heure, là ils étaient gris foncés avec une pointe de Désir au font. Ceux d'Hermione étaient, eux, remplient de Désir, ils auraient pu être verts ou bleu qu'il y aurait toujours autant de Désir dans ses yeux.

Les yeux du Serpent quittèrent ceux de la Lionne pour ce posé sur son décolleté. Avec le même instinct animal qu'elle l'avait fait, son chemisier fini par terre. Draco découvrit la poitrine d'Hermione, sourie et dit :

\- Un soutient gorge vert et argent… mignon comme attention…

\- Souris pas trop Malfoy, je l'ai mis dans un moment de faiblesse.

La rouge et or ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait voulu mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Malfoy sourit, comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, puis virent déposer de petites baisés dans le cou de la Gryffondor. A chaque baisé, elle sentait son bas ventre papillonner de plus en plus et son souffle s'accélérer. Draco quitta son cou pour descendre sur sa poitrine, son ventre, puis se releva et la souleva. Pas réflexe, elle entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de Draco. Il la plaqua contre le mur une seconde fois, mais là, un petit bruit sorti de la bouche d'Hermione. Draco qui s'était remis à lui embrassé de cou, eu un sourire qu'elle sentit contre sa peau. Elle allait lui faire payer !

Draco la décolla du mur et marcha en direction de son lit, car oui, ils étaient dans sa chambre. Il la fit s'allongé, se mit au-dessus d'elle et recommença ses baisés. Mais cette fois ils étaient plus rapides. Il commença à déboutonner le jean de la jeune fille, puis, une fois de ses baisés étaient arrivé à son nombril, lui enleva. Il regarda un instant la femme qui se tenait allongé devant, juste vêtu de sous-vêtements. Il trouva qu'elle était belle, plus belle que toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vu passer dans son lit. Il la dévorait des yeux et elle se sentit flatter.

Le Serpent se remit sur sa proie. Il lui embrassa le bas du ventre. Puis attrapa les côtés de sa petite culotte et lui retira tout doucement. Il lui souffla, d'un souffle chaud, sur le ventre, puis sur son bas ventre. Hermione en avait marre de cette attente, elle voulait que Draco se dépêche. A ce moment elle sentit une bouche dans son intimité, elle le sentait l'embrasser. Elle sentit cette partie de son corps brûler sous ses baisés.

La bouche du vert et argent était remonté sur son ventre, et un, puis deux, puis trois doigts l'avaient remplacé plus bas. Hermione gémissait et se cambrait sous les doigts experts de Draco. Elle était bien, pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle se sentait à sa place. D'un coup elle se sentit partir.

\- Mmm… Draco…

Le concerner s'arrêta et la regarda. La rouge et or, ne sentant plus les doigts de Draco en elle. Elle s'installa sur les coudes et le regarda surpris ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom…

Il s'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement, il y avait dans se baisé du … respect, … comme un remerciement.

\- … Hermione.

Elle lui rendit un baisé aussi doux que le sien à la limite d'un baisé chaste.

Il lui retira son soutien-gorge. Hermione Jane Granger se retrouvait complètement nu devant Draco Abraxas Malfoy, qui lui, portait seulement un caleçon et un jean, laissant plein vu sur son torse dénudé. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit en infériorité. Elle savait que Draco aimait avoir de dessus, mais elle aussi, et elle pensait que, des fois, Draco aimait qu'elle ait le dessus. Alors elle fit en sorte de se retrouver debout face à lui. C'est ainsi qu'ils furent debout devant le lit. La Gryffondor et son courage descendirent la braguette du jean de Draco tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, puis déferrent le bouton et firent descendre son jean. Hermione se mit à quatre pattes devant lui, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sa virilité. Et bien dit donc, il n'y a pas photo, Draco est mieux foutu que Ron. Puis avec lenteur, tout comme il lui avait fait, elle lui retira son caleçon noir. Ils étaient nus tous les deux.

Hermione descendit ses yeux sur le membre tendu du jeune homme. Elle sentit à ce moment-là le rouge lui monter aux joues. Et, instinctivement, elle lui lécha sa virilité. Puis elle le prit dans sa bouche et commença de lents vas et viens. Le Serpent était à la merci de la Lionne et la Lionne adorait ça. Elle aimait le faire languir. Au bout d'un moment, elle accéléra la cadence. Draco la prévient au moment où il se sentit partir et au dernier moment elle se stoppa, le regarda et retira doucement sa bouche. Elle se releva, tout en soutenant son regard, et sourit. Il comprit dans son regard ce pourquoi elle n'était pas allé plus loin, elle le punissait de ne pas être allé plus loin avec elle. Il sourit et la poussa sur le lit. Elle parut d'abord dérouter, puis elle trouva sa plutôt existant. Draco se posa au-dessus d'elle, lui plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête de lui tiens avec les siennes. Puis il colla leurs corps et la pénétra.

Au début, ses mouvements était lents, mais au moment où Hermione n'en pouvait plus et l'embrassa, il accéléra, puis de plus en plus. Elle gémissait à chaque coup de reins de Malfoy. Il décida enfin de lui lâché les mains. Celles Hermione virent le placées dans le dos de Draco, elle le griffait à chaque coup en elle. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentit comme ça, elle était subjuguée par l'instant. Elle ne pensait plus à rien mis à part lui. Lui qui la rendait vivante, lui avec qui elle se sentait en sécurité. Puis l'intimité de la Gryffondor se restreint et se fut l'orgasme, les deux en même temps. Dans la pièce on entendait plus que leurs deux respirations, cadencées en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, pourtant Draco était toujours en elle, mais ils étaient bien, juste là, simplement là à se regarder.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, Draco s'enleva d'Hermione, s'allongea à ces côtés et l'attira vers lui en l'attrapant par la taille. Et brisa le silence :

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Hermione, tu es le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu !

La jeune femme trouva d'abord ces propos déplacer, puis elle se souvenu qui il était : Draco Malfoy, alias le Dieu du Sexe si on écoutait les filles qui étaient déjà passé dans son lit, ce que maintenant la rouge et or comprenait. Il avait couché avec des centaines de fille déjà, et là, il lui disait qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle rougit.

\- J'espère pour moi que tu ne dis pas ça à toutes les filles qui passent dans ce lit, s'exclama Hermione.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à aucune autre car je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps… Mais bon, changeons de sujet, Potter sera content de ne plus être le seul à avoir couché avec un Serpentard, rigola Draco.

Une atmosphère pesante s'installa d'un coup entre les deux élèves. _Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Que vient faire Harry dans tout ça ?_ Draco enleva immédiatement son sourire et compris qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

\- Quoi ? Qu'es ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'exclama Hermione qui s'était relevé.


	12. Chapitre 12

Il était près de trois heures du matin, Hermione marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas déterminé, elle cherchait Harry. On pouvait voir sur son visage une expression de colère.

Malfoy avait fini par tout lui raconté. Elle n'avait plus rien dit et était partie en lui crachant un « tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ».

Dans la tête de la rouge et or tout allait si vite. Elle comprit en premier temps pourquoi ça faisait longtemps que Malfoy n'avait pas insulté le trio. En second, le faite qu'Harry passait de moins en moins de temps avec Ron, ce dernier déteste les Serpentards. Et enfin elle comprit le comportement de Malfoy, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ai fait quelque chose que lui non, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée qu'un Serpentard couche avec un Gryffondor avant lui, le Grand Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas se résoudre au fait que quelqu'un en ai eu l'idée avant lui.

Hermione s'arrêta à l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle fit son plus beau sourire et dit le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame lui ouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait.

\- Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ta soirée ne s'est pas passée comme tu l'avais prévu ? demanda Harry.

Elle connaissait par cœur son meilleur ami, personne sauf elle aurait pu entendre ce petit truc dans la voix d'Harry qui montrait qu'il ne se sentait pas alaise. A l'inverse, Harry connaissait trop bien son amie pour voir que son sourire était faux et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Il s'est en effet passé des choses que j'ai à te raconter, mais allons dans un endroit tranquille avant tout, déclara-t-elle.

Harry ne broncha pas et la suivit jusque dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils passèrent deux trois fois avant qu'une porte n'apparaisse. En entrant dans la salle, ils trouvèrent une grande table tout en long, avec une chaise à chaque extrémité. La salle n'était pas très chaleureuse, mais cela n'empêcha pas au deux Gryffondors de s'installaient chacun sur une chaise. Hermione plongea son regard dans Harry et attendit qu'il commence par parler. Le silence fut long avant que celui-ci se lance.

\- Je suis désolée Mione de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt mais j'avais peur de ta réaction ! Met toi à ma place ! s'exclama Harry paniqué qui s'avait que Hermione était au courant et préférait lui en parler tout de suite.

\- Je me suis mis à ta place Harry. Je t'ai tout raconté pour Malfoy et moi. Dit Hermione d'une voix très calme.

\- Je sais ça. Mais Malfoy et toi et Pansy et moi ce n'est pas pareil. Nous nous aimons, c'est du sérieux. Toi je ne savais pas trop…

\- Je ne t'en veux plus Harry. Oui quand Malfoy me l'a dit je t'en voulais. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'en dises un peu plus.

Aux propos d'Hermione, Harry parut soulagé.

\- J'aime Pansy, je l'aime vraiment. Ça fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble. Au début, on ne se voyait que dans la Salle sur Demande très tard et puis un jour Draco nous a surpris en y sortant. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle s'en occuperait et que je devais partir. Je suis parti aussitôt. Plus tard j'ai appris qu'elle lui avait tout raconté et qu'il était content qu'elle soit heureuse même avec Saint Potter. A partir de ce moment je n'ai plus eu d'insultes de sa part, même quelques fois des sourires. A partir de ce moment Draco nous a aidés à nous voir plus souvent. On a même fini par sympathiser à travers Pansy.

Hermione regardait Harry avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla rejoindre son ami. C'était bizarre, mais il n'avait jamais parlé d'une fille de cette façon, si une enfaite, sa mère. Il avait l'air comme délivré d'un poids. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Plus de cachoteries entre nous à partir de maintenant Harry, promis ? dit-elle.

\- Promis, s'exclama Harry sans même réfléchir un instant.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment en souriant avant qu'Harry reprenne la parole :

\- Alors ta soirée appart ça ?

Le sourire de la rouge et or s'envola.

\- J'ai couché avec Malfoy, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu dis ça comme si cela t'avais déplu ?

\- C'était… génial… jusqu'au moment où il m'a dit pour toi et Parkinson. A ce moment j'ai compris à quoi il jouait alors je suis partie. Et me voilà ici.

\- Premièrement, Hermione s'il te plait ne l'appelle pas « Parkinson », elle a un prénom, c'est Pansy. Deuxièmement, quand Draco te l'a dit c'était avant ou après avoir couché avec toi ?

\- Excuse-moi Harry mais c'est nouveau alors il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation. Et pour répondre à ta question, c'était après.

Harry souris et répondit :

\- Comme je t'ai dit, je connais Draco à travers Pansy. Il couche avec des filles puis une fois qu'il s'est fait du bien, ne se pose pas à côté d'elle pour discuter. Il leur dit « salut » et part. Il n'est jamais resté avec une fille, j'en suis sûr, même pas trois secondes. C'est un macho qui ne veut que se divertir. Pourtant, avec toi il est resté, cela veut bien dire qu'il ne se fou pas de toi.

\- Je pense quand même que si. Il voulait juste savourer sa victoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'un Serpentard couche avec un Gryffondor sans que lui ne l'ai fait.

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas Mione…

Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « tais-toi je ne veux pas savoir pour l'instant », donc Harry se tue. Au bout d'un certain temps ils se décidèrent de rentrer se coucher, il se faisait tard.

Chacun était reparti de son côté. Hermione était étendue sur son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne cessait de penser au vert et argent. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce soir elle s'était sentie bien dans ses bras. Ils l'avaient réconforté. Mais il fessait cela que pour s'amuser. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy s'intéresserait à une Sang de Bourbe autrement que pour s'amuser ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être gentil avec une Gryffondor.

Tout en continuant dans ses pensées, un gros hibou noir cogna à sa fenêtre. Elle se leva en espérant ne pas réveiller Hannah et Padma qui étaient dans leurs lits, ouvrit la fenêtre, pris l'enveloppe. Elle lui était adressée, elle la lu.

« Bonjours Granger, j'aimerais te voir demain à 12h30 dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter, il n'y a aucun piège je te jure. Pansy Parkinson. ».


End file.
